Fluffy Pink Marshmellows
by Pikfan
Summary: I've seen him since 1999, but he was taken in 2000. 10 years later, she dumps him, and because Master Hand plans a Valentines Dance for the first time ever, it maybe my chance to have him. *For PitFTW and Golfer's Valentines Day Contest*


Fluffy Pink Marshmallows

A/N: This is for PitFTW and golfer's romantic challenge. However, there's an obstacle I'm worried about: It's hard writing a romantic fanfic without any humor, so I don't know how it turns out myself. There might be another obstacle in the story that will be noted at the end of the story.

That aside, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was February here at Smashville, and everything was boring and normal as ever. There was no big tournaments planned until spring, no one was visiting us, no epic journey someone has to go through for something weird, and most of all, no Valentines events were to come...or so I thought.

You see, Master Hand isn't the type of holiday guy, especially with Valentines Day. He only allow us to publicly celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas, but mostly because of the food he cooks and force down our throats. Normally, he finds the other holidays unnoticeable, inedible, and like Valentines Day, stupid and boring.

(Sigh). However, Master Hand shocked us all when he did find a way to make Valentines Day 'enjoyable' as he announces his idea on the intercom.

"Attention Smashers!" He yelled. "Normally we wouldn't be celebrating a holiday such as Valentines Day because it's retarded. But I have a way to change that thought and decided that we'll try this holiday this year. **All **Smashers must return to the Smash Mansion to attend the Valentines Day dance! Bring your date, even if he or she's from the outside world, because if you don't have one, you shall be tormented and humiliated the next day. That is all."

Well this is fantastic. Everyone has anyone. Mario has Peach, Luigi has Daisy, Yoshi has Birdo, Link has Zelda, Fox has Krystal, Kirby has Ribbon, Sonic has Amy (even if it was by Master Hand's force), and so on...pretty much all of the heroes. The others believe that they can take on Master Hand's torture, like Meta Knight and Snake.

But neither of those are my case at all. I don't have a date to bring to the dance, and Master Hand could instantly and easily kill me, no matter what he does and what I do. I try to ask those who aren't taken to at least accompany me for the dance. Unfortunately, I was rejected by them and said that they rather go through Master Hand's torture than spend two more seconds being with an unworthy beast like me, so says Meta Knight. I sobbed and wailed after being told that.

However, the rejections and the upcoming torture from Master Hand was only half of the problem. The half I'm truly sad about is that my love interest, Kirby...that flying midget theif, Ribbon had him before I did, and he's bring her to the dance.

She makes regret not going out with him when I first had the chance to in 1999. We only talked for a year until Ribbon crashed to his homeland planet, and now he's having his 10th anniversary with her instead of me.

It's now the night before the dance, and Master Hand gave us the option to rent a room in the mansion so there won't be a chance that we won't be late. I might as well stay in and get this humiliation and hopelessness over with.

As I was heading for my room, I hear crying a room not far from mine that sounds very familiar. I've decided to check out the crying. To my surprise, I found Kirby on the other side of the room covering his face with a pillow.

I was still nervous and a little sadden to talk to him, yet I was curious and helpful more. So I went in and asked him like I didn't crush on him since we met.

"Hey, Kirby. What's wrong?" I asked.

"(Sniff)...Leave me alone! I d-don't want to talk about it," he yelled through the pillow.

I really felt bad for him. I never seen the guy so sad before. So I've decided to ignore his request and sat next to him.

"Come on, Kirby. You can talk to me. I can help you," I said persuading him.

There was a moment of silence afterward.

"RIBBON DUMPED ME!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!" Kirby yelled before burying his face again.

"Wha-what?! Why'd she dump you?! What happened?" I asked in concerned, though I cheered on the inside.

"I don't know why! She told me that she's going back to her home and n-not coming back. I don't even know what I did wrong! I can't live like this!" he cried before burying himself again.

"How can she just leave someone like you on a night before a very important dance, that cruel, heartless jerk?" I puffed in anger.

"I might as well have Master Hand torture me to death, for at least I'll go with my remaining dignity," he sighed as he threw the pillow down.

"Don't say that, at least you had a date. No one would even bother with me," I replied.

After I said that, I thought of a way to fix our situations without making this more awkward.

"I got it! Master Hand doesn't know who Ribbon is, more or less know you were with her, right?" I asked.

"(Sniff)...I guess so," he thought.

"If that's the case, anybody could be your date without him having a clue."

"Wha...what are you saying?"

"M-maybe I could be y-your date t-to the dance...you know, so we won't get tortured."

"You would make up a pity date with me...for me?"

"Pity...yeah, a pity date. Maybe even more if we see how the night will go."

"Umm...suuuuure. I'll be there."

"I'm kidding about the last part. Just wanted to see you smile. Please arrive happily and dressed up for tomorrow."

"Alright. Make sure you do the same...and thank you very much, Jigglypuff," he said as I was about to leave.

I then paused by the door for a moment. "It's Purin."

"Pardon?" Kirby asked.

"My real name is Purin," I repeated before leaving.

Once I left, I quietly celebrated and skipped back to my room, for I was more than happy than I ever was in the Smash World. Sure, it was just a pity-date, but I see it as destiny to be with my one true love after not being recognized after 10 years. And who knows, if the dance goes better than expected and goes extremely well for both us, it maybe more than a pity date.

Then it occur to me...how will the dance go? I was extremely nervous when I thought of that and can't sleep for anything. When I attempted to sleep, I could only dream of the negative outcome of our date. What if something screws up? What if I caused that accident? Will Kirby reject me? Do I know him less than I thought...and after that, then I thought, do I truly like him?

"AARGH!! If asking him out is the best thing to me, WHY CAN'T I PEACEFULLY SLEEP!!" I cried.

"SHUT UP IN THERE AND GO TO SLEEP!!" Link yelled from the next room.

"(Sigh). Link's right. It's better if I could just get this out of my head for now and sleep..." I said, attempting to think of the positive things and sleep.

...It failed. I can only keep my eyes closed, but never fall asleep.

The next morning arrived, and I was tired as hell, which I made that the least of my problems. I still had the dance in my head, and I was really desperate to get it out. So I decided to help putting the finishing touches for the dance...which wasn't a genius move I made for such a conflict.

After that and a ton of failed attempts of calming myself down, it was 8:00, and the dance has started. I got myself ready for this night and prepared myself for better or for worse.

A half an hour has passed, and everyone attending the dance has arrived...everyone, but Kirby. I knew that he would come. He promised he would.

It's now 8:59, and the rules have stated that no one must enter after 9:00 and later. Along with the dateless, those who don't show before that time and leave earlier than midnight would automatically suffer from Master Hand's torture.

I was hyperventilating, nearly crying my eyes off near the front door. I was so angry at that pink bastard for flailing on our idea like that! I even trusted him with my real name and wore this stupid dress for him for crying out loud!!

As the red and blue security alloys start to close the door, I see a small shadow running toward the mansion. Once the shadow was revealed, it was Kirby! I was very relieved when he barely entered in the last second.

"You're really lucky, punk," the red alloy said when the door shut.

Once he finally came toward me, I couldn't help but to...smack him up his stupid face!

"KIRBY!! Where the hell have you been?! You realize that you could've cause us torture!" I yelled in a whisper while puffing in anger.

"Sorry, Jig...uhh, Purin. I was looking for the tuxedo I promised to wear," he replied.

"(Sigh); That better not be a cheesy excuse for last minute shopping," I said in a more relaxed tone.

"Look. It's not easy searching for a tuxedo to fit me That doesn't matter now, Jiggs. Let's enjoy our dance, so Master Hand won't realise that this is fake," he instructed.

"Yeah...fake," I said to myself.

As the dance went by, the dance went pretty well; so well, it was boring.

But I was shocked on how sweet Kirby could be on a pity date that I can't stay mad at him. He was doing all of those cheesy romantic ball moves which was very flattering to me; it also shocked me that he was a great slow dancer too.

In one moment during a dance, Kirby and I were huddling each other and we were close too...and getting closer each step. We were so close that I was preparing to kiss him, and before I closed my eyes, it looks like he's puckering up too. If our lips were to touch, it would be like a fairy tale coming true...but then...

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY MITTS OFF HER!!" yelled a dark voice not in this room.

That caused everyone to chatter a lot, mostly about concerned males toward the females.

"What the heck is going on here?" I blurted.

Suddenly, the lights blew out, a window was shattered, and a figure the size of Kirby and me appeared next to us. Once the figure removed it's cloak, it turned out to be Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight? What are you doing here? You are truly the last guy I'd ever known who would come here, more or less break in," Kirby mentioned.

"Silence! You do not deserve a treasure like her!" he yelled as he snatched me away from Kirby and slashed him out of the way.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kirby and I asked. The other Smashers only moved out of the way just to see our scene.

"Jigglypuff asked me before you. She must've told you that," Meta Knight replied.

"You were just a buffer so I wouldn't be tortured by Master Hand..." I responded.

"You heartless bastard! You are not coming here to steal my date!!" Kirby yelled as he charged towards Meta Knight with hammer in hand.

Unfortunately, Meta Knight dodged his attack and used Dimension Cape move on him and then endlessly stomp on him until he's out cold.

"KIRBY!! NO!!" I cried.

"Now that our distraction is out of the way, I say we finish this dance on a positive note," he said in a strict tone.

"You stupid jerk..." I started in a very angry tone. "You rejected my earlier offer in the harshest of ways, you left me alone crying, you show up extremely late through the ceiling windows, and you attack my one true love!! And now you expect me to go out with you after all you've done?! Get the hell out of my face!!"I cried as I was about to break his mask in rage.

Suddenly, my hand, along with the rest of my body froze in place into where my hand is close to his face.

"Wha...what did you do to me?!" I yelled.

"Have you forgot who I am? I am the highest level of star warriors, and I should be treated as such! Now confess that you love me, for you truly have," Meta Knight ordered with green, mind controlling eyes.

"Y-you can't f-f-orce meeee..." I said, not truly under his spell.

"SAY IT!!" He demanded, turning his eyes darker green.

I tried restraining myself so hard that I fell over his feet. I kept my mouth close to restrain myself on the ground as I wonder why no one would help me.

"SAY IT!!" he repeated.

"I...I..." I stuttered as I can't taking the pain of Meta Knight's control. "I...looooo..."

The only thing I could still control is my sight, and fortunately, I could see behind Meta Knight, and from there, I see Kirby sneaking behind Meta Knight with his hammer. By the time he stop paying attention to me and notices what's going on, he was struck and soar across the dance hall.

"Kirby!! You're alright!!" I cheered once out of my trance.

He smiles and nods at me before going to Meta Knight to beat him up until he's near unconscious.

"Kirby..." Meta Knight started before Kirby struck again. "...You've showed your true strength and will power. But yours and Jigglypuff's love for each other are what made your strength increase heavily."

"You mean all that happened just now was a test for our love?!" I yelled as I nearly snapped.

Kirby then put his hammer away as he said to Meta Knight, "You best get out of here before I smash that mask for good."

"Your lessons are done, and I won't return to you for more," he announced before disappearing.

An awkward silence has come upon us and the other Smashers.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang 12 times, meaning one important thing.

"Huh. It's finally midnight. I'm out of here," Ike announced as he, the other Smashers, and their date from the other worlds immediately left, possibly ignoring the scene. The only people remaining are Kirby and me.

"You two still staying? Whatever. Just lock up when your finished," the blue alloy ordered before she left.

"Well, that was weird," Kirby started.

"Meh; I've seen weirder...just nothing doing with me as the center of attention," I replied.

After a small silence, I broke it by leaning to Kirby and pecking him on the cheek for a quick moment.

"Wha-what was that for?!" Kirby shouted in shock.

I chuckled and blushed before saying, "It was a thank you for saving my life, silly."

"Oh; your welcome. I remember Ribbon doing the same thing when I saved her home world from peril," Kirby mentioned.

When he said that, I was sad and angry when he mentioned that jerk; I can't believe he still misses her. I was about to say something until he did.

"Purin, I must confess something. When I said Ribbon dumped me...I sort of lied," he started.

"You mean you're still with her?!" I yelled.

"Oh no!! We broke up, it's that I broke up with her, not vice versa. I left her for you."

"R-really? But why?"

"You see, during my decade with Ribbon, I'd thought she'd made me happy. But every time you and I cross paths, I always see this sad, sometimes frustrated expression your face. Whenever I ask you what's wrong, you kept saying that you lost a tournament, though I felt that wasn't the reason at all at the time.

"Midway through my relationship with Ribbon, I started thinking about you and me as a couple, and found that we're similar in so many ways; we're round as balls, we have some of the same attacks, neither of us could sing for our lives, and it goes on and on. I didn't know what I could do to have you instead of Ribbon...that is, until Master Hand made this stupid Valentines Dance. I've decided to use that to break up with Ribbon and hang out with you...though I didn't expect you to call me my true love," Kirby explained.

"Oh...you heard that true love speech?" I asked, blushing.

"I was only out for a second," he said.

"So this whole time you were planning this night...for me?"

"Only asking you out, Purin. Meta Knight was unexpected.

"Oh. (Sigh). I must confess something as well. Those times I was sad and frustrated, weren't from tornament losses. It was because I liked you ever since I first saw you, and I hated myself for not getting along with you sooner. Now that you broke up with Ribbon and finally had a chance to know you more, I finally have the confidence to say that I...love you."

"So you aren't mad at me for all I did to you anymore?"

"Does this answer your question?" I asked before leaping towards him for a kiss on his surprisingly warm lips.

My fairy tale has finally come true! It may have lasted only 10 seconds, but it was the BEST 10 seconds of my life; and I'm sure hw agrees with me. Releasing him was hard, but we needed to breath.

"That definatly answered my question," Kirby replied with happiness.

"How about we grab some brunch tomorrow so we get to know each other a little more," I suggested.

"It's a date...a real date," Kirby agreed as he and I were heading out of the mansion doors.

"By the way," I started, still walking. "How were you so convincing last night? Where did the crying come from if it wasn't from Ribbon?"

"(Sigh). I forced myself to realise that my Kirby Wii game may never come out...it still hurts a little," he replied as he grabbed one of the doors.

"Oh. Sorry about that," I said, chuckling a little while grabbing the other door and closing it.

And so, we had a successful brunch the next day, and we were now pronounced boyfriend and girlfriend, though I doubt any other Smasher cared. We even planned to use the key the blue alloy gave us to dance at the abandoned Smash Mansion every Valentines Day since this was the only dance Master Hand allows.

Speaking of him, I heard that Meta Knight, Bowser, Ganondorf, Falco, Wolf, Pokemon Trainer (he said doing this for his Pokemon), Lucario, Snake, and Mr. Game and Watch had to go through his torture. However, I also heard that nearly everyone of them listed tortured him instead of vice versa; only Mr. Game and Watch and Pokemon Trainer were halariously tortured.

So in the end, everyone, including Kirby and I lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: I was not expecting this story to be so long. Again, I'm not much of a romantic expert as I am a clown, so it may not be the best entry to the contest, if there are any. (If you wamt to read a better story of mine, check out Super Smash Resolutions).

Also, I may get deducted for using Kirby since PitFTW hates him...oh well.

After all of that, I like to wish everyone a Happy Valentines Day...(it works better with Christmas).


End file.
